warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V -- Archive VI Berrytail stared coldly at Brambleshadow and Jaystorm's training, feeling like the training could very well go better. 01:21 Fri Jan 2 Frostfang watched as Eaglefrost finally entered the dark forest. "Took you long enough" he muttered. "Well..." "I didn't ask for your opinion!" Frostfang interrupted, hissing. "Now hurry up!" Eaglefrost reluctantly nodded and followed the intimidating tom.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:13, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash growled as a mouse darted pass her paws. "Stupid vermin!" She hissed. Patch (talk) 17:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Lionstar flexed his claws, thinking of a cat to mentor Fishstream and Volcanopaw, if possible. 01:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang led Eaglefrost to the clearing he found. The black tom looked around, then stared at Eaglefrost.Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:16, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Musedash dashed up to Lionstar. " Will you help me practice?" --Patch Lionstar barred his fangs in warning to show he was in no mood for slackers. "Buzz off before I make you fade, train yourself, you scum!" Roared the massive red lion-like Tom, flexing his dangerous claws. Turning his back away from the she-cat, Lionstar continued to think of a mentor or mentors. 21:06, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm hissed at the large tom, amber eye burning. "Leave her alone. A good ruler would help his subjects, not tell them to leave." The black molly stood with her tail raised in anger, swaying it slightly. — Thu Jan 8 02:58 "I'm thinking of mentors, I'm not here to train cats! I have a job to do, leave me be!" Spat the lion-like leader, his fur spiking. He blinked in surprise as Saplingkit bounced to his paws. "Hey Foster momma! I'mma help Lionstar think of mentors!" 03:23, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm growled under her breath and stopped a little when she saw Saplingkit. Her heart melted at the sight of the young tabby kitten, but then she narrowed her eye at the red tabby. "If you harm her, I'll sort you out myself." — Thu Jan 8 03:39 Lionstar twitched his whiskers, having no fear for the she-cat. He simply gazed down at the joyous bundle of fur who bounced at his paws. He had trained her well, teaching her how to act around Dark Forest cats, so she would stay out of trouble. "I've been raising Saplingkit and teaching her how to keep her nose out of trouble. I may be one of the most famed villainous cats, but I still have a softer spot for kits." With that, Lionstar returned to his den to decide on mentors, Saplingkit on his heels. 04:11, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash lay her gray tabby ears back against her head and hissed. Mousebrain! She hissed thoughtfully. :I'll just go ask Spiderstorm." The gray she-cat walked up to Spiderstorm. "spiderstorm you don't mind trainingme a little do you?" Patch (talk) 17:47, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm spun around with one last sign of anger, a simple snort. She observed the gray tabby named Mousedash. "I suppose so, but I'm not going easy." The black molly sat down with a 'humph'. — Thu Jan 8 20:31 Mousedash nodded. "Okay thanks!" Mousedash lunged at the she-cat.Patch Spiderstorm bared her teeth and lunged at the grey tabby as well, claws extended. — Thu Jan 8 20:50 Lionstar continued his plotting while Saplingkit slept on his tail, snoring softly. Foxfang can be a mentor, she may match Fishstream's bitterness...But Volcanopaw... Lionstar thought, grunting in anger. 21:59, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash hissed when spiderstorm claws made contact with her pelt. Lashing out at spiderstorm ear she claw furiously. Patch (talk) 17:26, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe one or two of Eaglewing's kits, Darkkit, would be able to be trained?" Mousedash asked Spiderstorm. Patch (talk) 18:09, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang clawed at Eaglefrost's non-nicked ear, hoping to give the tom another tough remiinder of his training. However, the large white tom had dodged it and lunged at him, making the dark forest tom hiss.Meerkatpaw (talk) 07:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash hissed and licked her paw. Darkkit seems to be...a well trouble-maker. She thought.--Foxpaw sat on the forest floor. :What is this place?" He asked out loud. Frostfang rolled his eyes at the apprentice. Great another oblivious cat. Just what we need he thought sarcastically.Meerkatpaw (talk) 22:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw saw Frostfang and stood. "Hi?" He said confused. "this is the Dark Forest. Since i'm here who will be my Dark Forest mentor?" "I don't know" Frostfang said. "I have my own apprentice to take care of. I think there's a cat who wants an apprentice. Maybe she'll be interested. If not, there's a new cat here. He seems to know a lot."Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Webspider growled to herself coldly as she limped out of the ditch that Lionstar had tossed her into after defeating her. She was surprised with his skill, which was evil and cruel, inflicting great pain upon her. Gritting her teeth, the black warrior sat down to lick her wounds, her ear stinging with pain, blood trickling down from it and into her eyes. With a quiet snarl, Webspider shook her head, splattering her own dark blood onto the ground. I challenged him, this is my fault. 00:53, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm lay on a branch hanging above Webspider. The ragged molly let out a snort. "Getting beat at your own game huh?" The black molly placed her head on her paws, while her plumy tail hung low from the branch. She watched the other molly intently with her single eye. — Wed Jan 28 00:57 The other black she-cat simply curled her lips, keeping her fur flat and her tail low, her tone flat and nonthreatening. "I thought I could handle it, alright?!" Webspider grumbled as she flattened her ears, partially in embarrassment. 00:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Twitching her tail, Spiderstorm sat up slightly. "You'll get him, trust me. Not even the 'big bad Lionstar' wins all the time," Spiderstorm used a mocking tone with her soft smile. — Wed Jan 28 01:01 Webspider lowered her head, tail tip twitching in anger and frustration. "The only thing I really want is Gemcave's heart. I'll killed that cursed Opalgaze if I must!" She hissed silently, flexing her claws as if she was really going to run out and kill the WinterClan she-cat. 01:03, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Slinking down from her higher position, the ghostly figure stepped forward. "Then do it. Don't sit here moaning and groaning about it, go out there kill her and rejoice." Spiderstorm spat, lifting one of her paws to look at. "That's what I did, and now look at me." — Wed Jan 28 01:06 Mousedash flicked her ears at the two toms conversation. "Frostfang, my apologies about our earliest fight. I was wrong. Young apprentice what is your name?" The gray tabby asked. Foxpaw shifted his weight. "Foxpaw. I'm a soon-to-be warrior of SpringClan." He told the gray tabby molly. 01:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Then he'll hate me for life, he'll fine me and kill me! I want her to die on accident, but know it was me, but she'd certainly find her handsome little mate and tell him." Webspider sighed, her eyes shining with frustration. She knew she could never capture Gemcave's heart, but she could always dream, correct?---- Lionstar sat in a dying tree, facing the StarClan border. He wished his daughter would visit him once more, that way he could attempt to make her to join him. 01:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay